Another Arbian Night
by John Silver fan
Summary: After the wedding, a person of the past still lives and is in Agrabah. Two lovers will be reunited, but trouble comes to Agrabah in search of one.
1. Chapter 1

Aladdin was out in the marketplace. 

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't watch where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh. I'm _so_ sorry."

He looked at the person and stopped.

"Mom?"

"Aladdin?"

"Mom!"

"Aladdin!"

Aladdin embraced his mother.

"I thought you were dead."

"An immortal, blind seer named Fashir made the illusion of my death."

"I'll talk to him when I get the chance. Come on. You have to meet the gang."

Aladdin led her towards the palace.

"Aladdin, why are we going to the palace?"

"You'll see."

The guards saw them coming and opened the gates.

The gang was out in the menagerie.

"Guys."

"Aladdin."

"Al."

A beautiful young woman ran towards Aladdin.

They kissed lovingly.

"Guys, this is my mom. Mom, this is the gang."

He then introduced them one by one.

"Finally, this is Jasmine, my wife, also the Princess of Agrabah."

"You're married to the princess?"

"Yep?"

"How?"

"Long story. First there's someone else you should meet. He's in his room."

"Okay."

"I'll take you to get some better clothes. The man is the royal vizier and general."


	2. Chapter 2

Carina and Jasmine came down to the throne room ten minutes later. 

Carina was wearing a floor-length, lavander dress.

She was introduced to the sultan. Then Aladdin led her back upstairs.

He stopped at a room not far from his and Jasmine's.

He knocked on the door.

"It's open." said a deep, rich, handsome voice.

"Wait here."

He entered the room and talked to the man for a few minutes. Then he called to Carina.

"Come on in."

She entered the room.

The man next to Aladdin was an inch taller than her, had long, thick, wavy, ebony black hair except for a few gray streaks that went a good five inches below his broad shoulders, his muscular figure showed he was as strong as two champion fighters, his beard was dark gray, his eyes were dark brown, his skin deeply tanned, and on his left hand he wore a bronze ring with a tirquoise jewel.

He looked familiar to her.

"Carina, is it really you?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Cassim."

"Cassim."

He nodded.

She looked deep into his eyes and knew it was him.

"Cassim!"

She ran into his arms, embracing him tightly.

"I thought you were dead." she whispered.

"No. I could have been, probably should have been."

"Don't say that."

"I have to tell you the truth."

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up."

With that Aladdin left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Months later a merchant was killed! 

As general, Cassim led the investigation.

He got a sample of the merchant's blood and had Genie run some tests.

"It was posioned. The weapon was posioned, so when it struck him the posion went into his blood."

Cassim muttered something under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Never mind."

Cassim went to the bed chambers he shared with Carina and stood on the balcony.

His handsome, bearded face was clouded with worry.

"How is it possible? How is he still alive?"

"How is who still alive?"

Cassim spun around to see Carina.

"Never mind."

He looked back out at the city.

He heard Carina come up behind him.

She put her hand on his arm.

"Cassim, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

"One of the Forty Thieves, whose name was Ameck, always fought with a posioned weapon. He was nicknamed the Cobra. One swipe of one of his posioned weapons was the end of you."

He heard Carina gulp very quietly.

"He hated me, like Sa'luk did, but the funny thing was he and Sa'luk hated each other, too. That's beside the point."

He paused for a brief moment.

"One day, about sixteen years ago we were attacking another cravan. Ameck went for the leader. We heard two cries of pain and looked over to see both Ameck and the leader on the ground. We left, knowing they were dead and replaced Ameck, but..."

Cassim paused.

"But?"

"But..."

Cassim gripped the balcony railing until his knuckles turned white! He sighed and looked out at the horizon.

"We were wrong. Ameck was still alive. He still is."

"Yeah. And?"

"And he's here in Agrabah."

Carina gasped.

"He's the one that killed the merchant."

"Why would he come here and kill someone for no reason?"

"He has a reason. He's hunting for someone."

"Who?"

Cassim hesitated for a moment then looked at her.

"Me."

"What?"

"Ameck must have found out what had happened to the other thieves somehow and thinks it's my fault. He's learned that I'm here in Agrabah, but he must not know where exactly. If he did he wouldn't have killed the merchant. He asked the merchant where he could find me, and most likely told him why. The merchant refused to tell him so he killed him."

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Cassim,..."

"_We_ aren't going to do anything, but _I_ am."

"What are you going to do?"

Cassim started towards his huge closet.

"I'm going to find Ameck and stop him before anyone else gets killed."

Carina grabbed his arm.

"Cassim, you can't!"

"I have to. I'm the one he's after."

"He could kill you!"

"I know."

He pulled away, but she grabbed him again.

"I'm not going to let you do this."

"Carina, I'm the _only_ one that can stop him. If I don't more inoccent people will get killed. The killing won't stop unless he dies or I die."

"I can't lose you. The guards can take care of him."

"They wouldn't stand a chance. All it takes is one blow from any of his weapons to kill someone! I've seen him wipe out an entire army!"

"Cassim,..."

"I'm the only one that can stop him. If I don't stop him more inoccent people will die."

Cassim went into his closet and came out a few minutes later wearing his King of Thieves outfit. He had his sword and Hand of Midas dagger at his sash.

"At least take your shield."

"It's not how thieves fight."

"Cassim, you're _not_ a thief anymore."

"When I fight a thief I am!" he snapped.

Carina lowered her head, hurt by her husbands sharp words.

Cassim sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Carina. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Oh how touching. I think I'm tearing up."


	4. Chapter 4

Cassim and Carina looked over to see a man standing on their balcony railing! 

"Ameck!"

"So the rumors _are_ true. The king _is_ still alive."

"Where and when did you hear otherwise?"

"It doesn't matter. You'll be dead soon anyway."

Cassim drew his sword and motioned for Carina to get back.

"I don't know how you surivied all those years ago, but you're _not_ going to survive a close coming dawn. I won't kill you myself, but you'll be executed for murder of a merchant and attempted murder of the royal vizier and general."

Ameck got off the balcony and took a step towards Cassim.

"You make the first move, _king_."

Cassim growled to himself and lunged for Ameck.

Ameck jumped back and swung his sword. Cassims swung his own sword and deflected the attack.

He landed perfectly on his feet.

"You have learned well, Cassim."

"I'm not even getting warmed up yet."

"You won't last that long."

The two circled each other.

"You know, I _never_ liked our attitude. You were always so cocky, and I see that hasn't changed one bit."

Ameck lunged at Cassim.

Cassim kicked him back, but Ameck grabbed Cassim's ankle and savagely twisted it!

"Ah!"

He sent Cassim spinning to the floor!

Cassim's sword flew from his hand and slid aross the floor!

"Cassim, behind you!"

Cassim rolled over and caught Ameck's wrists, stopping the posioned dagger from reaching him.

"You've grown much stronger, as well."

"You don't know the half of it!"

Cassim kicked Ameck's stomach, sending him over his head.

"Oof!"

Cassim leaped to his feet and got his sword.

The fight continued.

Before long they were out on the balcony, not far from the railing.

Then, not realizing just _how_ close they were to the railing, Cassim flipped Ameck over his head!

With a scream the thief tumbled over the railing!

Just as he started to go over the railing Cassim made a grab for his hands but missed.

The thief fell into the trees in the menagerie below!

Cassim suddenly saw him drop down onto the ground safely!

The former King of Thieves growled to himself again and vaulted over the railing!

"Cassim!"

Cassim landed on a branch and nimbly jumped down to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassim slowly crept through the menagerie with only the moon and stars for light. 

He now trusted mostly on his hearing, ability to sense another presence, and smell. He still used his eyes.

As he neared a large tree he heard a rustling up in the branches! He stopped and looked up.

He stood still as statue, ready for anything.

Or so he thought.

Suddenly a pair of boalas came flying down from the tree and encircled him!

His sword fell to the ground as the boalas pinned his arms to his sides!

"What the..."

Another pair of boalas came down and wrapped around his legs!

Unable to keep his balance, Cassim tumbled to the ground.

"Oof!"

Ameck jumped down from the tree!

He grabbed the rope around Cassim's arms and pulled him closer.

"Where is your courage and defiance now, _king_?"

To show that he still had them Cassim spat in his face!

Ameck wiped off his face and glared at him.

Cassim returned the glare with a smirk.

Ameck's fist connected with Cassim's cheek!

Cassim shook his head and glared at the thief.

"You'll _never_ get away with this, Ameck."

"Who's going to stop me? _You_? I doubt it. You're tied up."

Cassim growled.

Ameck started to bring his dagger down.

Moving faster than a striking cobra, Cassim threw himself back, while lifting his legs.

Ameck's dagger cut the rops around his legs!

He leaped to his feet and ran, having learned how to run in this kind of situation.

Ameck's pause from surprise gave Cassim the head start he needed.

Also, being a few years younger, a little stronger, and good deal faster, Cassim was able to stay a head.

But he ran right into a dead end!

He was a top a cliff with a deep pool of water below!

Ameck backed him up closer to the edge.

Finally Cassim was standing at the very edge, facing Ameck.

"Any last words, Cassim?"

"Yes, acutally."

"Go ahead and say them."

"You might kill me, but every soldier and guard in the Seven Deserts will hunt for you and bring you to justice together. Even _you_ couldn't stand against _that_ many men, especially at _this_ age."

Ameck merely scoffed at that.

"You're a no good, rotten, lying, treachrous, worthless, miserable son of a jackal!"

"Why thank you." Ameck said with a mock bow.

He looked up into Cassim's sneering face.

He lifted his sword to strike the blow that would end Cassim's life.

"Farewell, Cassim."

_Here goes nothing._

Before he could strike Cassim leaped off the cliff!

SPLASH!

He landed in the pool below.


	6. Chapter 6

Coughing, Cassim dragged himself onto shore, free of his bonds, and collapsed. 

A shadow decended over him.

He opened his eyes and glared up at Ameck.

"I'm surprised you're still alive."

Just as he raised his sword again a rock hit him in the head!

"What the..."

He whirled around to see Carina!

"Leave him alone!"

"Carina?"

Ameck walked toward Carina. She backed up but tripped and fell!

"No."

Cassim sought to rise but couldn't. He was too weak.

Ameck towered over Carina. He lifted his sword.

Casim summonded every ounce of strength he had left in his body to his arms and launched himself into the air!

Ameck started to bring his sword down.

"No!"

A little ways away the gang was searching for Cassim and Carina on Carpet.

Suddenly they heard two screams of pain!

"Come on!"

Carpet sped towards where the sounds had come from.

When they saw what had caused the noise they stopped.

"Dad! Mom!"

Aladdin rushed over and knelt down beside his parents.

Carina looked at her son through tear filled eyes.

Cassim's head lay in her lap.

Not far away lay Ameck, Cassim's dagger in his chest, piercing his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom, what happened?" 

"He... he... he sacrificed himself."

"Huh?"

Carina explained what had happened them burst into tears.

Aladdin pulled her to him and looked at his father's lifeless body through tear filled eyes.

He had found his father, brought him home, found his mother, brought her home, reunited his parents, and now lost his father.

Suddenly a glowing light surrounded Cassim!

His wound disappeared, as if it had never been there!

The light disappeared, and Cassim's eyes fluttered open!

He sat up only to be bowled over by Carina.

"I thought I had lost you."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Carina. Besides, nothing can stop our true love, not even death."


End file.
